marvel_connectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man
Peter Parker / Spider-Man * Alex Power - they have been allies * Angel - sometimes allies since they first clashed in X-Men #35. Nicknames: "Birdie" and "Feathers" (X-Men #35), "Buttercup" (Marvel Team-up #4) * Anna May Watson - became family through Mary Jane * Anole - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Ant-Man - Peter always knew him from the news (Spider-Man #1), occasional join forces through Avengers * Arcade - Enemy: Arcade captured Peter and Captain Britain (Marvel Team-Up #65) * Beast - occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27. Nickname: "Monkey-face" (X-Men #35) * Betty Brant - they both work at the Daily Bugle * Black Knight - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Black Panther - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and team up on occasion (#85) * Black Widow - the Avengers discuss Natasha in New Avengers #6 * Boom-Boom - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Cable - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Cannonball - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Captain America - often join forces, and members of New Avengers (from #4) * Captain Britain - they have joined forces against Arcade (Marvel Team-Up #65) * Chameleon - Enemy: archenemy (since #1) * Charles Xavier - some team crossovers (e.g. Marvel Team-up #4) * Cloak - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Colleen Wing - they have worked together (Marvel Team-Up #64) and also met in Manhattan in X-Men #123 * Count Nefaria - Enemy: ''both are involved in the battle at The Raft in New Avengers #1-3 * Crossbones - ''Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Crystal - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Cyclops - sometimes allies since they first clashed in X-Men #35 * Dagger - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Daredevil - sometimes allies (e.g. New Avengers #2) * Deadpool - Deadpool interferes in a Manhattan battle in X-Force #4 * Doctor Doom - they have had battles but must ally in Marvel Team-Up #42-43 * Doctor Octopus - Enemy: archenemy (since Spider-Man #3) * Doctor Strange - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Dust - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Edwin Jarvis - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and (impostor) Jarvis serves as butler for New Avengers (from #3) * Electro - Enemy: old foe * Flash Thompson - rivals from high school rivals (Amazing Fantasy #15), they both work at the Daily Bugle * Foggy Nelson - both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Gloria Grant - good friends * Green Goblin - Enemy: arch enemy * Grey Gargoyle - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Gwen Stacy - first girlfriend * Harry Osborn - Peter Parker's roommate * Hawkeye - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Hulk - they have had battles * Human Torch - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1) * Hydro-Man - Enemy: ''both are involved in the battle at The Raft in New Avengers #1-3 * Iceman - occasional meetings and alliances since X-Men #27. Nickname: "Big Mouth" (A Spider-Man #92) * Iron Fist - they know each other (mentioned in X-Men #123) * Iron-Man - occasional join forces, and members of New Avengers (from #4) * J. Jonah Jameson - Spider-Man meets him very early (Spider-Man #1), and Jameson soon hires Peter Parker as freelance photographer for his Now Magazine and Daily Bugle (from#2) * Jack Power - they have been allies * Jean Grey - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * John Jameson - Spider-Man first saves John from his rocket (#1) * Juggernaut - ''Enemy: they have had a string of big battles (Spider-Man #230, MTU #150, and X-Force #3) * Julie Power - they have been allies * Kang - Enemy: ''they occasionally do battle (e.g. Avengers #11) * Karma - they met before Karma joined New Mutants * Katie Power - they have been allies * Kingpin - ''Enemy: they have done battle * Liz Allan - elementary and high school classmates. he asks her on dates (#4) * Luke Cage - members of New Avengers (from #4) * Magneto - they have had a battle (seen in What If #2.31) * Maria Hill - as director of SHIELD, Hill liaises with New Avengers (from #4) * Mary Jane Watson - life partner * May Reilly - his aunt and legal guardian * Mirage - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Mister Hyde - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Misty Knight - they know each other (mentioned in X-Men #123) * Morbius - Enemy: old foe * Mysterio - Enemy: they have had clashes * Nick Fury - they met at the wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) * Nightcrawler - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Pixie - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Psylocke - he feels the global psionic pulse she emits when tricked by Shadow King (X-Men #2.77) * Randy Robertson - friends and roommates * Reed Richards - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1) * Robbie Robertson - both work at the Daily Bugle * Sally Avril - elementary and high school classmates. Peter tried to get a date (Amazing Fantasy #15) * Sauron - Enemy: they battle in the Savage Land in New Avengers #5 * Scarlet Witch - they adventure together in Marvel Team-Up #42 * Sentry - members of New Avengers * Shadowcat - Spidey is summoned to help stop the missile with Kitty in it (GSA X-Men #1) * Shatterstar - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Siryn - they join forces (without meeting) in X-Force #3 * Spider-Woman (JD) (impostor) - members of New Avengers (from #4) * Storm - both are summoned to The Peak to save Earth in the Breakworld story (GSAX#1) * Sunspot - they meet in MTU Ann. #6, and Peter tries to liberate Roberto in X-Force #3 * Susan Richards - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1) * The Thing - often allies after FF first rejected Spider-Man (#1) * Thor - often join forces through Avengers * Tiger Shark - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Typhoid Mary - Enemy: both were involved in the battle on The Raft in New Avengers #2-3 * Vision - met at wedding of Wasp and Ant-Man (Avengers #60) and adventure together in Marvel Team-Up #42. Nickname: "Red" (Team-Up #42) * Vulture - Enemy: archenemy (since Spider-Man #2). Nickname: "Birdman" (#2) * Warpath - they join forces in X-Force #3 and in the Breakworld story finale (GSAX#1) * Wasp - occasional join forces through Avengers * Wolfsbane - they meet in MTU Ann. #6 * Wolverine - members of New Avengers (from #5)